<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fields of flowers by colourlessdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904965">Fields of flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourlessdreams/pseuds/colourlessdreams'>colourlessdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Real Events, Flowers, I've never seen anyone do this before, Mind dump, Other, Recovery, Sad, this is scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourlessdreams/pseuds/colourlessdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I mind dump about flowers &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fields of flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really needed to get this out and currently it's late so I can't contact anyone so here we are!</p><p>not 2 be mysterious but I'd rather not tell what inspire this since ANYONE can see this and yeah :)</p><p>lmao is this a good idea? no. am i doing it? yeah &lt;3 <br/>also like people need to write more flower stories i love seeing/reading them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I once bloomed like a flower field, endless craspedia's and calendula's were there. But there was always one odd flower, nagging at the back, an anemone.</p><p>Then the flowers shriveled up and died, and new ones replaced them. A field of black and white. Blinding white petunia's and angry black dahlia's everywhere, but there was always one odd succulent, the opuntia.</p><p>The endless black and white disappeared over time and the opuntia receded to just a cactus, and once again, new flowers bloomed. This time it was a field full of colours. Yellow and white daffodils, pink lily of the valleys and a grand Christmas rose.</p><p>Once again, an anemone was in the back, but this time smaller and steadily growing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>fin.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>good health - craspedia<br/>happiness - calendula<br/>antcipation - anemone</p><p>anger - petunia<br/>hope - opuntia<br/>betrayal - black dahlia</p><p>rebirth - daffodil<br/>return of happiness - lily of the valley<br/>relieve my anxiety - christmas rose</p><p>there are all the meanings :) </p><p>comment moderation is ON since i'm scared of the comments idek how comment moderation works bruh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>